starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Referencing story mode space
This seems to be an issue we need to nail down ASAP. Right now, we have two very general references for story mode space in the citation index. One for "Story Mode Space", and one for "News Reports". To allow information to be found in reasonable time, I started supplementing these references with notes (see Horace Warfield), saying who you had to talk to after which mission. Not perfect, given the whole branching thing, but better than just saying "it was in the game". Hawki has pointed out this may be somewhat inconvenient since the user has to click two intrapage links to get everything, and suggested we should merge all the information into conventional references. So instead of what I'm doing right now, which would be: News report after mission, The Evacuation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General newscasts (in English). 2010. it'd become something like: Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General newscasts following mission, The Evacuation. (in English). 2010. I can go with that. It does mean it's no longer quite simple to copy and paste from the index. - Meco (talk, ) 18:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the index can be expanded to be comprehensive. In regards to sms, from playing WoL, I think such references could be divided into the following categories: *Characters: Each character has their own reference. Their lines sometimes differ with location, other times it's driven by context. One reference line per character. *Lab: Stetmann's logs. Maybe one reference for the zerg tech log, one for the protoss tech log. Can be doubled for the mini-tech tree on the research console. *Trophies: This is a base reference for the pictures in JoeyRays and the trophies that can be mounted in the cantina. I'd say one reference for each location. *Armory: One reference per clickable unit (firebat, marauder, etc.). Also another set of references per each unit/structure in the upgrades console. *Mercenaries: One reference for Hill's laptop. *Newscasts: One reference per newscast, dictated by "post-mission x." As far as I can tell, most newscasts are entirely context sensitive. However, some are played as cutscenes, so I think that after the Tarsonis mission for instance, the player can effectively view two newscasts.--Hawki 20:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) We might be able to get away with one reference for the armoury, and one reference for the upgrade console. They're all in one location so the specifics shouldn't be too hard to find. Sort of like one reference for Hill's laptop. For characters, would we still be using notes to clarify, since it'd be one ref per character? For example, some cases it's easy to be more specific, like when Hanson talks about the jorium content in the minerals from Redstone III. - Meco (talk, ) 01:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I suppose we can still have "generic newscasts" though, if you're referencing a bunch of them at once (eg how Donny Vermillion treated Kate Lockwell). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC)